


Masterpiece

by lostunderthesun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthesun/pseuds/lostunderthesun
Summary: “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to paint?” He says with his back to you. You bite your lip when you come up with an idea. or; what happens when Daniel decides to paint in his overalls... and nothing else.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Masterpiece

You hum along to the soft music playing, your body moving to the beat. Bending down, you dip the large paintbrush into the light-coloured paint. You move the paintbrush back to the wall in front of you, moving the brush up and down to paint a layer of white over the olive colour already on the wall. A small smile makes its way onto your face at the sound of Dan quietly singing behind you, busy painting the opposite wall. You turn to look at him, still painting. You bite your lip as your eyes run over his body, watching as the muscles in his arms flex and relax with every stroke. You stop painting, fully turning your body to face him.

He’s shirtless, only wearing overalls. You can see little specks of paint on his arms and hands. The way he’s painting, his arm looking so thick, his fingers gripping the paintbrush, his hips now moving to the music. You almost let out a small groan, thinking about everything you want him to do to you right now.

He turns around, feeling your eyes on him. He gives you a little smile at first, but it slowly turns into a smirk when he realises how distracted you are and that you’re biting your lip while looking at him. When he notices how turned on you are, he makes sure to tease you a little more before he does anything. He squats down as he puts more paint on the brush, he knows how hot you think it is. He takes his time, gripping the brush a little tighter than before. He looks at you as he’s doing it, trying to make it look sexy. 

You’re just standing there watching him, wanting him to take you right there. Once there’s enough paint on the brush, he slowly gets up, he makes sure to groan a little as if it hurt just to tease you more. He knows that you love his groans. He turns back around and starts painting again, knowing that you’re watching him. “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to paint?” He says with his back to you. You bite your lip when you come up with an idea.

You quietly put the paintbrush down and start to walk towards him, trying not to make a sound. When you get close enough, you stand behind him, looking at his back. He tenses when he feels your hot breath on his back, but he doesn’t turn around or say anything. He keeps painting. You move so your arms slowly wrap around him, your face resting on his back. He smiles a little, thinking you’re being cute. You move your head to press kisses to his back, slowly making your way to his neck, making sure to leave little marks everywhere. He tenses again when you start kissing his neck, his grip on the paintbrush tightening. He’s trying not to groan, but when he feels you lick him from the bottom of his neck to his ear and leave a little kiss there, he can’t help it.

At this point, he’s stopped painting, paintbrush still in his hand, too distracted by your mouth and body heat. His groans get louder the more you mark him. You know he loves it, so you keep going. He’s breathing heavily now, letting out little gasps when you nip at his skin with your teeth. You slowly move your arms to take his overalls off. He either doesn’t feel it or doesn’t care, lost in the feeling of your lips and tongue. Once the overalls reach his hips, you slowly move your hand to his dick. 

One hand is resting on his chest, keeping his back to your front, while the other is lightly touching his dick, only with your fingertips. He’s groaning louder and more frequently now. His groans are so loud you can’t hear the music anymore. He wants you to do something more, but he can’t say anything. Every time he goes to speak, he lets out a little gasp followed by a groan. Your fingers move to wrap around his dick, not moving. He lets out a whine at the feeling of your lips still marking him. “Please do something. Please, baby,” he says breathlessly. 

You smile at his words. Still kissing him, you start to move your hand around his dick, making sure to lubricate his dick with his leaking precum. You start out slow, loving the sounds he’s making. You move your mouth to his ear. “Do you like that baby?” He lets out a gasp as you start to move your hand faster. He’s panting, whispering a small “Yes. Yes.” You bite his earlobe before prompting him. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you, baby.” He lets out a groan at your words and the way you’re making him feel with just your hand and your mouth. “Answer me, baby. I need an answer, or I’ll stop.” He groans again before saying “Yes. Yes. It feels so good. I like it. Please. Please don’t stop.” You go back to kissing his neck as your hand speeds up. You’re loving the sounds he’s making.

He moves so one of his hands is resting over yours on his chest. You lace your fingers together, holding your hands there. He tilts his head back a little and lets out a loud groan. Breathing heavily, he whispers “Please. Please. Please,” as he’s getting closer and closer to cumming. Your hand moves a little faster and, just as he’s about to cum, you pull your hand away. He whimpers a little before groaning. “No. No. No. Please baby. Please. I need to cum,” he pleads as he moves to wrap your hand around his dick again. 

He whispers out a little “Please. Please.” At his words, you start moving your hand again, starting out slowly, wanting to hear him groan. You keep going, starting to move faster as his groans get louder. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” He’s almost chanting as he gets closer and closer. You move your mouth to his ear again. “Almost there baby? Huh? Do you like the feeling of my hand wrapped around your dick? My lips all over your neck, marking you? You love it don’t you?” you whisper. “Yes. Yes. I love it. Please. Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop, baby,” he manages to say in between groans. He tenses up as he’s getting closer, your hand moving faster now. His body jerks a little as he cums all over your hand. He’s breathing heavily. Your lips are still kissing his neck, your hand still wrapped around his dick.

You stand there for a while, letting him calm down. He moves your hand away from his dick and releases the hand that is still clasping yours where it rests on his chest. He turns around, dropping the paintbrush from his hand. Bringing his hands to your face, he cups your cheeks in his hands before moving in to kiss you. The kiss slowly becomes heated. He pulls away and whispers, “Thank you, baby. I think it’s your turn now.” He moves to lift you into his arms by the back of your thighs, your legs wrapping around his back and hips as your hands wrap around his neck. You go back to kissing once you’re safely in his arms. The kiss becomes heated. He walks to the other wall and presses you against it, making sure it’s a part of the wall that hasn’t been painted yet. He pulls back, brings his lips to your ear and says, “Right here? You want me to take you right here? Against the wall?” You breathlessly respond, “Yes. Yes. Please, baby. I want you right here,” as your legs tighten around his body, pushing yourself against him more.

He unwinds your legs from his body, still pressing you against the wall so you don’t fall. You almost groan at the feeling of his body leaving yours, your only point of contact being his hands on your hips. Once your feet are on the ground, he wordlessly starts removing your clothing. Your arms move from around his neck to make it easier. He starts with the old hoodie of his that you’re wearing, slowly making his way down your body until all of your clothes are gone. The fabric having been thrown to the side, your hands are in his beautiful curls as he kisses his way back up your body, stopping at your now bare pussy. You let out small moans as he kisses around your heat, avoiding you where you want him the most. You look down to see him already looking up at you. He moves one of your legs to go over his shoulder, kissing your clit at the same time.

His eyes are watching you from below, wanting to see what each action does to you. His hands are on your thighs, keeping you in that position. He adds his tongue, softly licking at your clit in between kisses. The warmth of his tongue makes your head tilt back, your back arch and your grip on his curls tighten. His mouth moves lower, his tongue circling your opening before going in. His wet, warm tongue now inside you, curling and moving against your aching core. Your moans get louder with each movement. You let out a gasp when you feel two of his thick fingers push inside you as he moves his tongue back to your clit. His fingers move quickly. You move your hands to your chest, softly squeezing and playing with your breasts, fingers tugging at your nipples, your moans getting louder.

You’re quickly getting closer and closer to your release. He groans against you, the vibrations making you gasp and moan. You look at Dan again. Seeing his face buried between your legs, his fingers moving fast and his mouth working on your clit. Your moans get louder as his fingers move even quicker, wanting you to cum on his fingers and mouth. He pulls his face back, “You gonna cum for me, baby? Huh? Almost there, baby?” You nod in response, unable to form words. His fingers wiggle inside you, moving around to hit that spot inside your walls. He laughs softly when he hears you gasp, knowing he’s hit the spot. His mouth moves back to your clit. You tense up and your hands grip his hair as you’re about to cum, softly moaning and whispering “Fuck” over and over like a chant. He groans against your clit when he feels you cum, his fingers covered in your release. He continues to finger you, helping you ride out your orgasm. Your eyes flutter closed, your legs shaking. He softly pulls his fingers out and moves his mouth to your opening, licking up your release.

You gasp at the feeling, your body weak, leaning on both the wall and Dan. He moves away once he knows that he’s caught as much as possible, kissing your inner thighs before letting your leg go and standing up. Your hands let go as his head gets closer to yours. Your head is tilted back with your eyes closed, his body pressed against yours and his lips leaving light kisses on your neck and jaw. “Did so good, my love. Taste so good, baby.” You hum at his words, still coming down from your orgasm. He steps back to take the rest of his clothes off, joining your clothes that were thrown to the side earlier. He brings himself closer to you, his arms wrapping around your thighs to lift you up again. You let out a small squeal, your arms wrapping around his neck. He chuckles at the sound before pressing you harder against the wall. Your legs go around his hips, both of you gasping at the feeling of his hard dick rubbing at your wet and sensitive heat.

Dan leans his head forward, pressing his forehead against yours. Both of you take a minute, taking each other in. He presses a kiss to your lips, pulling away to whisper, “I love you.” You repeat the three words. A gasp leaves your mouth at the feeling of Dan rubbing the head of his dick along your pussy, focusing on your clit, still sensitive from your earlier orgasm. You moan softly, resting the side of your head against his, the position allowing you to moan right in his ear. He continues to rub his dick along your pussy, lubricating himself with your release and his saliva still between your legs. He kisses the side of your face when he feels like he’s lubricated enough. “You ready, baby?” he almost whispers. You hum in response, the feeling of Dan’s body against you making you feel almost weightless.

Both of you let out a sigh followed by a soft moan as Dan slips inside you, your walls tight around him. Your head tilts back, feeling him slide in all the way, every inch of his dick inside of you. He stops moving, leaning over to kiss your neck. You grind down on him, the movement only allowing him to somehow move deeper inside. He chuckles softly into your neck. “Want me to fuck you, baby? Fuck you against the wall?” He hums into your neck. You gasp before answering, “Yes. Yes. Please, baby. Need you.” He continues kissing your neck, not answering you. 

You’re about to let out a frustrated groan when you feel him move his hips, the action making him move inside of you. One of his hands moves to grip the back of your neck, the other moving to your back to hold you close to him. You let out a small, satisfied sigh as he begins moving, your nipples rubbing against his hard chest at the same time. He continues to cover your neck and shoulder with kisses as he starts to move faster inside of you. Your arms tighten around his neck again as you let yourself relax against his body. “Fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good, love. So good,” he whispers softly next to your ear. You moan in response, unable to think properly when he’s so deep inside you.

Dan lifts you up and unwraps your legs from around his hips, your legs now bent at the knee over his arms. He gives you a soft kiss, whispering “I love you” before starting to pound into you. His arms moving to bounce your entire body on him as he thrusts up into you. You choke on a moan at the feeling. You bring yourself closer to his body, your head resting against the side of his, one of your hands now in his hair and softly pulling at the curls as your other hand rests on his back, your nails scratching the tanned skin. You moan into his ear, practically chanting the word “fuck” in his ear. His groans fill the room, drowning out the sound of your gasps and moans. 

You let out a small whimper when he pushes you against the wall, his body forcing your legs to spread even more in the new position. “Baby, fuck. You feel so good. So tight and warm. So wet. So good for me, baby,” he groans into your ear, his voice getting deeper with every word. You tighten yourself around him, earning a deep and raspy groan from Dan, the action making him drive himself even deeper and harder inside of you. You moan into his ear, “So deep, baby. You’re so deep. Feel so fucking good,” biting his earlobe when you finish your sentence. He whimpers at the slight pain before moaning, clearly loving it.

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” you whisper in his ear, softly biting on his earlobe again. He gasps and moans, his head falling to your shoulder. Dan groans out a small “Fuck” before he slows down his thrusts. You keep digging your nails into his back, his head too far away from your mouth to keep nipping at his skin. You feel him take a deep breath, pressing a kiss to your shoulder and then pulling his head back to look at you. He bites his lip with his eyes still on you as he starts moving again, quickly moving up into you. 

He pulls away from the wall again, bringing you with him. He stands in the middle of the small room and pauses again, making you let out a sound of frustration. “Just fuck me, Daniel. I want to cum,” you groan as your nails dig into his back. He lets out a small hiss and smirks at you. He kisses your neck and jaw again, leaving little marks. You moan at the feeling of him marking you, knowing that he’ll get horny again later because it shows everyone that you’re his. You tighten yourself around him, telling him to move. He groans into your neck, kissing you a few more times before pulling his head away. “You’ll cum, baby. I promise,” he whispers, kissing you on the chin before moving both of you. You let out a whine as his dick moves inside you with each movement. 

Just as you’re about to tell him to move again, he tightens his arms around you before lifting you up and down on him, the action making him drive himself deeper inside of you. You tilt your head back and scratch at his back and shoulders, the feeling of him practically in your stomach bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. He groans as he keeps moving you on his dick, his arms tight around you with his hands gripping you by the hips.

Dan pauses again, positioning himself better before bouncing you even faster on his dick as he thrusts up into you. Your moans interspersed with groans fill the room, a few gasps coming from both of you. You continue dragging your nails on his skin, Dan lets out a few hisses when you scratch over already raw skin. You move your mouth to his ear. “Fuck, baby. Feel so fucking good. So deep. I’m close, baby. So close.” 

Your words encourage him, his grip getting tighter as he thrusts up into you harder. You bring yourself even closer to him, moaning in his ear. “So close. Gonna cum inside you, baby. Gonna fill you up with all my warm cum, baby,” he groans as he continues moving both of you. You choke on a gasp and sob, unable to speak anymore. You feel him twitch inside you, “Come on, baby. Cum with me. Cum around my dick.” You gasp and tense up as you feel yourself about to fall to an orgasm. “Cum all over my dick, baby. Cum on me while I cum inside you, fill you up,” he softly whispers in your ear as he tenses up. You feel him cumming, the feeling of his warm cum inside you and his dick twitching making you cum. He slows down his thrusts, turning from rough and fast to soft and slow.

He continues moving, making sure to give you every drop of his cum. You go limp in his arms, your body overwhelmed and sore. Dan presses kisses to your neck and shoulder as he stills inside you, now finished filling you up. You let out a small sigh when he moves your legs from his arms, wrapping them around his waist again. He presses kisses into your neck as he starts walking towards the entrance to the room, his arms around your back to keep you close and stop you from falling. He pauses to let you settle down on him more, both of you moaning at the feeling. Another sigh falls from your lips as he starts moving again, turning to walk down the long hallway once he reaches the doorway of the half-painted room. You let out a breath and rest your head on his shoulder as he keeps walking, your eyes closing. He hums in your ear as you keep moving. You feel him open a door before walking into the room. Your eyes open and you let out a small gasp when you feel the cold air on your back.

Dan lets out a small chuckle, his hands rubbing up and down your back in an attempt to warm you up. He walks both of you to the large sink in the massive cold bathroom. You can hear his feet hitting the tiled floor with each step. He pauses once he reaches the sink, reaching over to grab a towel from the hook on the wall. Your arms tighten around his neck as he places the towel down, covering a fair bit of the marble countertop. Dan takes a step forward, gently lifting your ass up with his hands to place you on the edge of the towel covered countertop. You hum against him, his hands rubbing up and down your back. You slowly unwrap your legs and arms from around his body, pausing to take a deep breath when you feel him shift inside you at the movement. A small groan leaves his lips at the same time, his head now resting against yours. You wrap your arms around his waist, gently pulling him towards your body.

Both of you let out quiet moans, his dick deep inside you again. His hands softly massage your thighs, his hands warming you up and working the knots out of your tense muscles. A whine leaves your mouth as you pull him even closer, your chest pressed up against his once again. Dan moves his head as his hands cup your face. You blink up at him before giving him a small smile. He chuckles softly , finding your actions incredibly cute. He gives you a small smile in return before leaning down to give you a kiss. You feel yourself relax when your lips meet, the kiss soft and slow. Your arms tighten around him, holding him to you, the kiss getting more passionate with each passing second, full of love and want. You gently pull away to breathe, a gasp leaving your mouth as his lips trail light kisses from your mouth down to your neck. Your hands lightly scratching his back, a hiss leaving his mouth as your nails drag over raw skin.

One of his large hands moves to softly grip your hair, making your head tilt back, while the other moves to rest on your lower back. His lips leave soft pink marks on your shoulder and neck before focusing on the skin just above your collarbone. You sigh at the feeling, completely wrapped up in everything that is Dan. You feel his tongue slowly run over the new, slightly darker mark on your skin, a soft moan leaving your mouth. He trails soft kisses back up your neck towards your lips. He kisses the corner of your mouth before pulling away, a sigh leaving your mouth and your hands moving from his back to rest on his tanned chest. He gives you a small smile as your eyes connect, just looking at each other and taking each other in. You smile in return, biting your lip to stop yourself from giggling. Dan watches as you let out a yawn, his hands moving back to softly touch your face when you’re done. You blink up at him and give him a tired smile, your eyes fluttering closed as his thumbs rub small circles on your cheeks. You let out a small sigh of contentment, feeling like you’re floating on a massive cloud. “No sleeping yet, baby. Have to get cleaned up,” Dan whispers as you let out another soft yawn and your breathing starts to even out.

You groan at his words before opening your eyes again. He leans down to kiss your forehead, pulling away to ask, “Shower or bath, love?” Dan’s large hands moving to hold your face again, the action causing your cheeks to squish a little. You hum out a reply, “Shower, please.” He nods, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, nose and finally your lips. His hands move down to your legs, moving to wrap them around his waist once again. “Hold onto my neck again, baby. Need to carry you to the shower,” he says softly, his hands rubbing your thighs. You hum, your arms wrapping around his thick neck. Dan slowly lifts you up from the marble countertop, pausing to make sure you’re safely in his arms before stepping back. He presses a soft kiss to your shoulder as you rest your head against his, another soft yawn coming from you. 

With one arm under your ass to hold you up and the other around your back, he starts walking to the large shower. You can hear his feet softly hitting the tiled floor again before he pauses. You feel the arm on your back reach over to open the thin glass door to the large shower before stepping in and closing it once both of you are inside. His hand softly rubs your back as he slowly walks over to turn the water. He hums against your skin as his hand reaches over to turn on the hot water before turning on the cold water. He makes sure you’re not touching the water yet, his hand still out to test the water.

You place a few soft kisses to the side of his head as you wait for the water to heat up to the right temperature, Dan places a few on your shoulder in return. He softly hums against your skin as you wait. Your eyes close, your body melting into his warmth. “Water is warm enough, love.” His husky voice makes you jump a little in his arms. Dan smiles, his hands softly rubbing your skin. “Have to stand up now, baby,” he whispers in your ear, placing another sweet kiss on your skin after. A whine leaves your mouth in response and your eyes open once again. You sigh as you loosen your hold on the tanned aussie. Both of you let out loud groans as Dan lifts you off his softening dick. You whimper as he fully slips out of you with a soft pop sound. He sighs as the air hits his still wet length. You grip his shoulders as you unwrap your legs and Dan softly places your feet on the tiled shower floor. Your legs wobble slightly as you move to stand by yourself. 

Dan steps closer to hold you. “You okay, love?” he whispers as one of his large hands moves the hair out of your face. You hum and nod in response as you look up at him, “I’m fine.” He makes a small sound of acknowledgement before helping you step under the running water. A soft sigh leaves your mouth, your eyes closing as the water runs over your skin, feeling like a soft, warm kiss being pressed against your skin. You feel your shoulders drop and your tense muscles starting to relax. Dan takes a step forward, both of you now entirely under the flowing water. His hands are slowly making their way up your body, stopping to cup your face. Your body almost melts against his as a long warm, sweet kiss is pressed against your forehead. His fingers brush your hair back as his lips leave your skin. His chest moves forward as he reaches behind you, grabbing the bottle of berry scented shampoo that sits on the small shelf on the tiled wall. Your head rests against his chest, his other hand still on your head, his thick fingers softly massaging your scalp. He hums as you place a few soft kisses to his wet chest, too tired to reach up and press your lips against his.

“Can I wash your hair, love?” He whispers against the top of your head, a soft kiss being placed there at the end of his question. You nod against his chest, wordlessly giving him permission. He takes a step back, his arms wrapping around your waist to move you from under the running water. A quiet groan leaves your mouth, already missing the feeling of the warm water hitting your skin. “You can stand under the water after I put the shampoo in your hair, baby. Don’t want any getting in your pretty eyes.” You can hear the smile in his voice as he talks. The sound of him squirting some shampoo into his hand follows shortly after he finishes talking. You sigh into his chest as his shampoo covered hand starts massaging the viscous liquid into your hair, starting the process of cleaning both your hair and scalp. His body moves forward again, placing the bottle back onto the shelf. His hands tilt your head back a little, both hands massaging the shampoo into your hair, his nails gently scraping your scalp to clean it properly. Your body fully relaxes against his, your arms around his waist to hold yourself up. You stand like that for a few minutes as he makes sure your hair is covered with the now foamy shampoo. He hums before talking, “Okay, baby. Need to wash it out now, pretty girl.” You nod your head in his hands, eyes still closed. The action makes him laugh, his chest vibrating with the sound.

You smile at the sound and feeling, the warmth in your chest spreading throughout your body, your toes wiggle a little when the warmth reaches your feet. Dan’s arms go back to your waist, he helps you step back under the shower head to rinse out the foam. A small sigh falls from your mouth as his hands go to your hair, tilting your head back a little as his fingers run through the tangled locks. He hums as he moves his hands, focusing on making you feel nice and washing your hair. You draw little shapes on his back with the tips of your fingers, making a large and toothy smile appear on his face. Dan leans forward and kisses your forehead once all the shampoo is gone, you let out a small hum as his lips touch your skin. Eyes opening as he pulls away, you move your head a little, so the water doesn’t get in your eyes. He gives you a smile before reaching behind you again, this time grabbing the bottle of conditioner. You continue drawing little shapes on his back as he squirts some berry scented conditioner into his hand, placing the bottle back in its place before wordlessly massaging the cream like liquid into your hair. He goes back to humming as his fingers move, a light yet deep chuckle coming from the back of his throat when he hears you humming along with him.

He makes sure your hair is covered with the conditioner before telling you to close your eyes again. “Close your eyes, baby.” You hum as you follow the soft demand. He gently tilts your head back, washing the creamy conditioner out of your hair, his fingers massaging your scalp as he goes. You both continue humming a little song, completely wrapped up in each other. He bites back a smile when he feels you write the words “I love you” onto his back with the tips of your fingers. He repeats his earlier actions, pressing a small kiss to your forehead when all the conditioner is washed out before pulling away to look at you. Dan waits for you to open your eyes, talking when your eyes connect with his, “I love you too, baby.” You blush at his words, a small smile on your face. He smiles back, moving you from under the running water to kiss you properly. His large hands cup your cheeks as he presses his soft lips against yours, both of you pouring all of your love for one another into the kiss. He pulls away to breathe, his forehead resting against yours. You peck his cheek when you have your breath back, pulling away to look at his face. Your eyes run over his face, mentally pointing out all the things you love about him. You give him a small smile as you softly pinch the skin on his hip with two of your fingers. You giggle when he jumps a little with a small hiss, closely followed by a small groan. He gives pouts down at you, the action making your smile grow and your giggle turn into a loud laugh.

He tries to stop himself from smiling, giving in when he sees tears forming in your eyes from laughing so hard. With a smile on his face, he watches as you calm down. You give him a toothy smile when you stop laughing and take a deep breath before talking, “Want to wash your hair now, baby.” He leans down to give you a kiss, pulling away to grab the shampoo bottle again, passing it to you as a silent “yes”. You remove your hands from his body to take the bottle, his hands now on your hips. You squirt a little onto the palm of your hand, turning around to put the bottle back. You rub your hands together as you face the tanned aussie again, pouting up at him when you realise you won’t be able to reach the very top of his head. He chuckles when he realises why you’re looking up at him like that, bending down a little, he rests his head on your chest and wraps his arms around your waist. You let out a hum as your small hands massage the scented viscous liquid into his hair, the shampoo turning into a foam within minutes. You make sure his hair is covered with the foam, lightly scratching at his scalp to get all the dirt out, before tapping his shoulder to tell him you’re done. He stands up straight, switching positions with you so he can wash the foam out. You watch as he tilts his head back, his hands running through the soft brown curls on his head under the water. You wash the foam off your hands as he continues to rinse his hair, reaching over to grab the bottle of conditioner when the foam is completely gone from your hands. You wait until he’s finished to squirt some conditioner onto the palm of your hand, reaching over again to put the bottle back. He steps out from under the running water, bending down again so you can put the creamy conditioner into his hair. He sighs against your chest as your hands move, his eyes closing and his hands softly massaging your hips. Your lips turn up into a small smile when you feel Dan pressing small kisses to your chest, his nose rubbing against the soft skin there. You make sure his hair is covered in the conditioner before tapping his shoulder again, silently telling him that you’re done, and he can wash it out now. He presses one more kiss to your chest and his hands squeeze your hips softly before he stands up straight. You turn around to wash your hands, stepping away from the water to let him wash his hair when you’re finished. He removes his hands from your body, bringing them to his hair as he stands under the streaming water again. You stand there and watch him for a few seconds before grabbing the loofah and body wash that lives on the shelf next to the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. You shake the almost empty bottle a little as you squirt some body wash onto the white loofah. You softly hum a song as you put the bottle back in its place. Continuing to hum as you start to move the body wash covered loofah along your arms, scrubbing a little harder than usual to get rid of the small specks of white paint and the sweat from the day. You zone out as you continue scrubbing at your skin, thinking about the now half painted room and the tanned aussie standing just centimeters away from you. You jump a little when you feel his hands on you again, one over your hand holding the loofah and the other back on your hip. He smiles down at you when you look up at him. You let go of the foamy loofah, letting him take it from you. He bends down, pressing a small kiss to your forehead and lips before kneeling in front of you. You bite your lip, looking down to watch him gently scrub your skin with the loofah.

He hums the song you were humming not long ago as he goes. You bite your lip a little harder when you see him drop the loofah and his lips move along your skin to leave a trail of kisses and light marks. A gasp leaves your mouth when his lips touch your still sensitive clit, one of your hands reaching out for the tile wall to hold yourself up as the other rests on top of his head. He looks up at you, his eyes connecting with yours. Your mouth opens in a silent gasp as he pokes his tongue out, the wet tip touching your clit. He hums again, causing his tongue to vibrate against you. He smiles against you when you react the way he was hoping you would, your head thrown back and your chest heaving as you try to breathe normally again. His hands hold you by the back of your thighs, gently massaging the skin as he flicks his tongue. You run your hands through his wet curls, softly gripping at the length when his mouth closes around your sensitive nub. He starts to suck, his eyes closing as he focuses on making you feel good again. Moans fall from your lips, feeling Dan switch between sucking on and licking your clit while humming. You feel the vibrations hit your clit, making your pussy throb and a knot to form in your stomach as you get closer and closer to another orgasm. You look back down at him, gripping a little tighter as you practically ride his face.

His eyes open, his warm brown ones connecting with yours once again. He pulls back a little to speak, “Wanna ride my tongue, baby? Get yourself off on my tongue, huh?” You moan at his words as you nod your head ‘yes’. “Use your words, love. Need you to say the words.” He hums, his hands still massaging the back of your thighs. You almost groan as you answer. “Wanna ride your tongue, baby. Wanna ride your tongue so bad.” He hums, satisfied with your answer. “Good girl.” He whispers against you. You moan at the two little words. He smiles, kissing your clit one more time before sticking out his wet tongue. You sigh as you move into a position where his tongue fits between your pussy lips, his long and thick tongue on your clit and the tip almost inside your clenching hole. You moan at the thought of his cum dripping out of you and onto him. He hums as you start moving, grinding yourself on his tongue and face. Moans and soft groans leave your mouth, getting louder as you get closer to your release, the knot in your stomach getting tighter. You grip his curls tighter, gently moving his head against you as you move your hips. “So close, baby. Fuck. So close. Feels so good.” You moan out, feeling yourself about to cum. Dan hums, watching as your hips move faster and your eyes roll back into your head. A loud, high pitched moan leaves your mouth as the knot in your stomach snaps, feeling yourself cum on his tongue and chin. Moans continue to fall from your mouth as Dan licks up your release and helps you ride out your orgasm. He presses a small kiss to your clit and squeezes your thighs when he sees you’re done.

You let go of his hair as he stands up, a sigh coming from you when he presses you against his body. He brings your head to his chest with one hand, the other around your waist. You relax against him, exhausted from three orgasms in a short amount of time. He kisses your forehead, before whispering “Good girl. Did so good, my love.” You cuddle into his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his chest in acknowledgement, your eyes closing at the same time. He brings you under the shower, the warm water hitting your back, helping you to relax. The hand on your hip moves to rub your back, softly massaging the little knots from your lower back. You let out a yawn, pushing your head further into his chest after. “Okay, baby. Time to get out, love.” You hum against him. Dan reaches over to turn off the water, his foot kicking the loofah out of the way. He wraps your arms around his neck, “Hold on to me, love.” He whispers in your ear before bending down to pick you up by the back of your thighs. You tighten your arms around his neck, yawning again as your feet leave the tiled floor. He holds you close, your head now on his shoulder and your legs wrapped around his hips. Dan rests one hand on your back while his arm holds you up by under your thighs.

“You okay?” He quietly asks, placing a kiss on the side of your head after. You nod ‘yes’ in response, Dan humming, satisfied. He makes sure you’re securely in his arms before slowly walking to the shower door to open it. His feet hit the now wet tiled floor with each step, a soft echo of splashing water filling the room. He opens the shower door with the hand resting on your back, stepping through to walk towards the towels near the bathroom countertop. He places you back down on the towel still resting on the marble surface. He reaches over to grab a towel still hanging on the hook on the wall, placing the towel next to you before unwrapping both your legs and arms. You open your eyes, a whine leaving your mouth, already missing his warmth. He smiles at the sound, quickly grabbing the towel to wrap around you. “Here, baby.” Dan mumbles, making sure the towel is wrapped around you properly. You whisper a small “Thank you” as you wrap your arms around yourself, your legs swinging slightly as you wait for him to put a towel around himself. “You’re welcome, pretty girl.” He says, placing a sweet kiss on your forehead when he sees you blush, your cheeks going light pink. He grabs the last towel on the hook, stepping back a little to wrap it around himself.

Once the towel is secure, Dan steps between your legs, his hands resting on your towel covered thighs. He massages your thighs through the material for a few seconds, his hands moving up your body to bring you closer to him, his hands now on your back. You look up at him, your arms wrapping around his waist. He smiles down at you, the smile growing when you shyly return one. Dan leans down to kiss you, the kiss soft and sweet. He pulls away, placing small kisses on your cheeks and forehead. “Come on, baby.” He mumbles, stepping away and putting out his hands for you to take. You place your smaller hands in his large ones after you make sure the towel wrapped around you is secure. You gently squeeze his hands as you wriggle yourself to the edge of the countertop, jumping down with a small groan. He kisses the back of your hands, making sure you’re okay before leading you both out of the large bathroom, one of your hands still in one of his.

You both walk out of the bathroom, the sound of your feet on the tiled floor echoing in the room as you leave. You both walk down the long hallway to your shared bedroom, he opens the door, moving to let you go in first. You walk to sit on the edge of the bed as he turns to walk to the closet. You watch as he drops the damp towel on the carpet, quickly getting changed into a pair of soft, black shorts. He grabs some clothes for you before walking to you. “Get changed, baby. Have to go put everything away. We can cuddle when I get back.” He mumbles, placing a soft kiss on your head and placing the clothes next to you. You give him a little nod, waiting until he walks out to get changed. You stand up, taking off the towel and quickly get changed into the clothes Dan gave you. You pick up your towel and put it in the laundry basket sitting in the corner of the room before walking over to do the same with Dan’s discarded towel. You let out a sigh, running your fingers through your hair as you walk to your side of the large bed. You move back the earthy, orange coloured blanket and throw the extra pillows off the bed so you can lay down. Once there’s enough room, you climb up onto the bed. Lying down and pulling the blanket up to your chin, you quickly get settled down as you wait for Dan to come back. You yawn again, moving a little to get more comfortable.

You hear him walking back, smiling when you hear him humming the same song from earlier. He opens the door again, closing it behind him before walking to his side of the bed. You watch him as he moves back the blankets on his side, making room for himself. He lays down on his back next you. “Come here, baby.” You smile, moving closer to his warm body. Your eyes close as you rest your head on his bare chest, one of your arms against your chest while the other rests on his chest next to your head. His legs are spread wide enough for one of yours to fit between them. Dan places one hand on your back, lifting the dark green hoodie up a bit so he can rub your back. You sigh into his chest, melting into him. He places a kiss on your forehead before asking if you’re comfortable, you nod your head ‘yes’ in response. You lay there for a while, a few small yawns coming from both of you. He sighs before whispering, “Sleep, my love. I love you.” You hum, whispering the three sweet and meaningful words back. You let yourself relax into him, starting to fall asleep wrapped up in everything Dan. Your lips turn up into a small smile when you hear him whisper “I love you, forever and always, baby.” You feel your body give into sleep, the small smile still on your face. 


End file.
